The Thin Line
by desertwolf4
Summary: Castiel wakes up injured to find Lucifer standing over him. Does Lucifer just want to help Castiel, or is there something he wants? Cas/Lucifer SLASH


**Author's Note:** It's official I'm addicted to Supernatural. So very addicted. Just incase you haven't been able to tell otherwise. Anyways, I wrote this about two weeks ago and stopped because I couldn't figure out the ending. I finally did and now I can post it!

* * *

Castiel opened his eyes; his head was throbbing, as was his entire torso. He could smell the distinct scent of blood in the air as he slowly tried to sit up. His eyes glanced around the ruin down old room that he was in, it looked like one of the houses with ghosts that he would follow the brothers into, which only made him even more wary of his surroundings. Where were Sam and Dean, Castiel couldn't see them anywhere. In a way he was glad, because it meant they probably weren't hurt and were okay.

"Good you're awake." What little hope Castiel had of a quick escape were crushed the instant he recognized the voice. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of Lucifer, Castiel's face emotionless. "Those brothers of yours left you alone to die, and no I am not talking about those Winchester boys, talking about the other angels, unwilling to come and get you now that you are trapped here with me."

"What do you want Lucifer," Castiel said forcing himself to sit up and glare at the man.

"I want you my dear Castiel," Lucifer said watching as Castiel slowly got to his feet, blood seeping from the wound on his torso. "Just think of what I have to offer that the rest of our brothers and sisters cannot. Imagine Castiel, just for one minute."

"No I don't want to," Castiel snapped, realizing just how much like a child he probably sounded, but he was in pain and in no mood to deal with Lucifer or any of his shit. "I want you to go back to hell and stop this whole damn situation."

"Why Castiel did you just swear?"

" Yeah what of it?"

"You've been spending way to much time with the Winchester boys Castiel." Castiel flinched when Lucifer grabbed his jaw, their faces inches apart, and Castiel shut his eyes not wanting to look into the other man's. "I have no desire to actually hurt you Castiel, I want to help you but you are proving to be very difficult to convince to just come quietly…"

When Castiel opened his eyes they weren't in the run down house, but what looked like a hotel room, but not one that the brothers could ever afford and he was sitting on the bed, which was rather comfortable. If this was Lucifer's plan…to seduce him or something like that then it wouldn't work Castiel wouldn't let it. "You should get comfortable Castiel, that wound on your chest won't fix itself."

"And you're going to fix it…?" he asked suspiciously, though he found himself taking off the trench coat at the very least. His eyes followed Lucifer's every movement as the other angel approached him.

"Yes I plan to…"

"That is under the assumption that I will let you," Castiel said looking into Lucifer's eyes as the other man started removed the tie from around his neck. What the hell had gotten into him? Why was he actually letting the demon getting this close to him?

"I believe you will," Lucifer said, his fingers making quick work of the buttons on Castiel's shirt. "I have no doubt that you will let me Castiel." Castiel shivered at the way his name sounded on Lucifer's tongue, and as his chest was exposed to the cool air in the room. "Now lie back…"

"Lucifer I swear…" Castiel said as Lucifer pushed him back into a laying position, watching as Lucifer lay his hand over the wound on Castiel's torso. "I swear…"

"Stop worrying so much little brother," Lucifer whispered, the area of the wound beginning to heal. "I said my intentions were not to hurt you and I meant it." A hiss passed over Castiel's lips at the pain from the wound healing, some how he thought that it should not hurt the way it did. "Shhh, easy. Just relax, it will fade," Lucifer said softly, whispering the words in Castiel's ear.

And it did, the pain slowly ebbed away, fading to nothing but the feel of Lucifer's hand on his bare chest. He met Lucifer's gaze, there was some unknown look in the devil's eyes, foreign enough that Castiel could not place what it was. Then there was no distance as Lucifer pressed his lips to Castiel's in a forceful, demanding kiss, and everything in Castiel's entire body screamed at him to push the devil away from him, but he couldn't bring himself too.

As suddenly as it had begun, it was over, with Lucifer sitting beside him, staring down at Castiel with a smirk on his lips. The look of shock in Castiel's eyes faded and for a moment, they were completely blank, no emotion not sense of anything. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared at Lucifer, confusion in his blue eyes. "What was-"

"That? Nothing that you need worry about Castiel," Lucifer told him, the grin still on his face as he brushed his fingers against Castiel's cheek. "Taking my thanks from you." When the confused look remained in the blue eyes. "Nothing in this world is free, you should understand that most of all." His fingers trailed from Castiel's cheek, to his jaw, neck, and shoulder, with each light touch sending a shiver down his spine. "I could have asked more, could have taken more." Castiel felt his heart begin to race faster; Lucifer was close to him again, very close, Lucifer's mouth right next to his ear. "And oh believe me Castiel when I say there are days when I would kill to have you beneath me." Lucifer pulled back, standing and looking down at Castiel. "Time to go Castiel."

He closed his eyes sitting up, just thinking for a moment as he began to pull on his clothes, but he stopped a thought occurring to him. Castiel opened his eyes and looked up at the devil who's back was turned to him. It was as if he wasn't connected to his body as he reached out and took hold of Lucifer's hand, causing him to stop and look down at Castiel over his shoulder. "Wait…"

"What is it, don't test my patience here when it has already grown so thin. I am about to let you go something that is far against my better judgment," Lucifer said in a low voice, meaning it as a warning to the angel.

Everything in Castiel's mind screamed at him to stop before things got beyond his control and that he should just run away, but…but if there was a chance that this would work then there was nothing that Castiel wanted to do more. Castiel dropped his gaze, still aware that he was holding onto Lucifer's hand. "I want your word that Dean will be safe and you can take what it is you want…" He felt Lucifer pull his hand away, and for a second he thought that there was no way this will work.

"Offering to make a deal with the devil Castiel?" Lucifer tilted Castiel's face up, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Is that really wise?"

"Are you in or out?" Castiel asked almost completely emotionless, but he had no choice the offer was made and if Lucifer accepted.

Lucifer turned around and gripped his shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed. "Did you forget how we seal our deals Castiel?" Lucifer asked looking like a predator having just caught his prey. Castiel hadn't forgotten. "I accept," Lucifer said in a low voice, whispering the words in the angel's ear before he pressed his lips to Castiel's in a rough kiss.

Castiel had his eyes shut tight, feeling Lucifer pull back from the kiss, then away completely. Confusion took over his mind as he opened his eyes to see Lucifer staring down at him. He was giving Lucifer what he wanted whether or not it was how the devil had planned or not was another story. There was no hint of emotion on Lucifer's face, just a cold stare that sent shivers down his spine. "Get out," Lucifer hissed suddenly, shoving Castiel's tie and coat back at him.

"What?"

"What I want, is not worth the risk of being found by them," Lucifer said standing up. "So leave."

"You brought me here," Castiel pointed out. The next instant he was sitting back in the old run down room he had been in. The familiar roar of the Impala came from outside and all Cas could do was get himself looking like normal again with his shirt buttoned and his tie tied. Dean did not need to know just how far he had been willing to go to keep him safe.

* * *

**Anyone else think that Dean has no idea what Castiel is willing to give for him? **

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
